


You are the sun in my day, the wind in my sky, the waves in my ocean, and the beat in my heart.

by Unclever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bubble Bath, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, I love them so much, Married Couple, One Shot, Silly wife, Yakuza husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclever/pseuds/Unclever
Summary: Cute little thoughts I had for my friend and I's oc.





	You are the sun in my day, the wind in my sky, the waves in my ocean, and the beat in my heart.

Luana walked silently down the halls of her and her husbands shared home humming silently to herself, seeking out her husband Asaki, she would occasionally pass the men that worked for him and she would quietly smile and wave at them and they would do the same to her, only to be polite. As she approached the familiar door of his zen garden she quietly listened for a beat, opening the door a crack as she heard him lowly singing to himself in his native tongue. Luana smiled and leaned on the door silent as can be so she wouldn't alert him to her presence wanting him to relax in his garden undisturbed. Her eyes crinkled as she smiled, admiring him from afar, he was graceful as he worked carefully not to disturb the lines and intricate patterns he put raked into the sand twirling about and stepping from rock to rock.  
His beautiful face was peaceful as can be, free from any stress that he might as encountered throughout the day. His midnight black hair swayed gently as he moved and his warm brown eyes were scanning the sand for any mistakes, looking for the next spot he could work on. Watching him made her love and affection for him grow, it was a silly thing but she loved him dearly and she didn't think she could ever stop. Even after all these years…. The sound of his soft voice or sight of his beautiful face made her heart thump wildly in her chest. She watched him for a second more before decided to let him be, closing the door she continued down the hall humming to the tune her husband softly sang to himself.

~~~~~

Luana was on her way to the kitchen for a little snack and when passing the living room she heard the unmistakable laughter of her husband and his sisters. The rich and deep sound sent tingles down her spine and she instinctively smiled, she stopped walking and leaned on the wall quietly. She wasn't the one for eavesdropping but the sound of his sweet voice and his deep laughter rooted her in place. She couldn’t move even if she wanted to, the sound of him hypnotizing her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall as she listened on silently. She was happy that he was spending time with his sisters, his schedule was endlessly busy and it seemed like he was always working but he made up for it whenever he was free.  
Hearing him talk you could hear the love and affection he held for his sibling and their laughter and happy tones proved it. She could hear the same tones in his voice as he spoke to her, years of picking up cues taught her much about Asaki. He was an expressionless man, to the untrained eyes and ears. His voice was light and soft to the ones he loved, and she was fortunate to hear it as often as she could. She was also fortunate to also hear his deep, rumbling, and breathless voice on special occasions…. They laughed loudly again snapping Luana out of her little daze and she pushed herself up from the wall and continued on her destination, a little pip in her step and a grin on her face.

~~~~~

At the door to her husband's office, she knocked softly only entering when she heard a hum and murmur to come in. She quietly stood there for a moment letting him finished up writing, she could tell he was a little frustrated by the way his lips pinched together and his brows furrowed. He set down the pen gently, too gently, if he weren't so composed she was sure he would have thrown it across the room. The thought made her amused and she had to hide her smile. As he looked at her she could see him relax a little bit, a small quirk to his lips told her he was happy to see her.

“Do you need something Luana?” he tilted his head a little bit a subtle curious look coming across his face.

“You, of course.” She shot him a smile, “You’ve been working hard so I came to make a proposal….” he hummed at her and quirked an eyebrow. “Come with me for a little while to relax and unwind, it’ll make you feel much better then you are now, I promise.”

He clasped his hand together underneath his chin “And what do have in mind that we do?”

She walked forward until she stood in front of his desk and leaned down “A bubble bath!” she did excited jazz hands, she saw an amused gleam in his eyes and knew she won.

~~~~~

Asaki let out a relaxed sigh and tightened his hold around Luana, the bath was filled to the brim with bubbled and the smell of lavender permeated the air. His wife had kept to her promise and he was feeling much more relaxed before, despite Luana childishly playing with the soap when they had first got in, giving him a beard and laughing so hard she inhaled some bubbles sending her into a coughing fit. Learning her lesson she had relaxed against his chest eyes closed as she was on the verge of falling asleep. He leaned down and placed a small kiss onto her shoulder and murmured a small ‘I love you’ to her. She smiled softly and lifted one of his scarred hands to place a gentle kiss on it.

“I love you too…”


End file.
